Mending a Broken Heart
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: Blaze dies, and Silver gets depressed. However, Sonic can't stand to see him cry. Contains yaoi. Sonilver/SonicxSilver. If you don't like, then walk away and don't flame. Oneshot!


_Hello, everyone! I am here with another oneshot! This time, it's a Sonilver oneshot. It has a bit of Silvaze in the beginning, but nothing too major. Well, please enjoy!_

* * *

Mending a Broken Heart

Man, today is a gorgeous day! Perfect for going to see my best friend, Blaze! She's been sick for a while now, and I've been praying and praying for her to get better. There haven't been any improvements, but her condition hasn't worsened, either, as far as I know. I've got some really pretty flowers for her. I hope she likes them a lot! I'm about to leave for the hospital right now, but my phone starts ringing. I walk into the living room and look at the number. It's not one I recognize, but I pick it up while saying, "Hello?"

The person on the other end clears her throat before answering, "Yes, is this Silver the Hedgehog?"

Whoever she is, why would she want me? "Yes, this is he. May I know who is asking?"

The woman answers, "This is Doctor Morgan from Station Square Hospital. Your friend, Blaze, said that you should be the first one we call. She has decided that, since there is only a small chance that she may live through this, she is going to be taken off life support. She said she wants to see all her friends before we do so."

Oh, no… Blaze! "Y-you said she's going to be taken off life support?" I have to make sure my ears aren't playing tricks on me.

"Yes," replies the doctor. "Her pneumonia has been gradually growing worse, and she has a very low chance of survival. I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but…"

No, not Blaze… Blaze can't just die like this… She's been my best friend for my whole life, and I was even gonna ask her out once she got better… I can feel tears coming, and a few fall from my eyes. "I'll be right over there." I hang up the phone and hang tightly onto the flowers in my hand as I run as fast as I can toward the hospital.

When I get there, I don't even bother to do much more than write my name down on the sign-in sheet before I run up the stairs and over to the room Blaze is in. Of course, she's awake, and her eyes focus on me. "Hey there, Silver. I take it you heard the news."

I can feel even more tears threatening to leave my eyes. "Of course I heard. Blaze, why do you have to leave me again? I already lost you once! I can't handle that again…!"

A smile shows up on her face. "Oh, Silver, you're so naïve, but I've always liked that about you…" Her eyes fall on the flowers in my hand. "Those flowers are very pretty. Did you get those for me?" I nod and hand them to her. "Thank you." I try my best to smile back at her, but I can't.

"You're welcome…" I quietly say, and I'm trying so hard to hold back my tears right now, but I can't do it… I just can't! They start to roll down my cheeks, but Blaze reaches a hand up to my face and wipes them away.

"Don't cry for me." Then, I feel wind from behind me.

"Blaze, I just heard!" exclaims the source of the wind, and I turn my head to see Sonic. "I… can't believe it, though… Blaze the Cat… _The_ Blaze the Cat, dying…" He lets out a small chuckle and walks up to us. "I doesn't seem possible." He's trying to joke around, and I know why. He's not one to let out his tears. If he can stop his tears, then he's gonna do everything in his power to do just that.

Blaze chuckles as well. "It happens to everybody sooner or later, except for Shadow. It's quite unfortunate for him." As I listen to the two of them, I can't help but tune them out and go back to my own worries. Tears start running down my face once again as I sit down on one of the chairs in the room. Others start to crowd in here. At least the room is a decent size. Even Shadow's here right now, and that's not something you see every day. I just can't seem to brighten my own mood. No matter what I think of, my thoughts always wander back to how Blaze is going to die…

"Hey, Silv, you okay, bud?" I look up and see something blue through the tears in my eyes. It's Sonic…

I wipe my tears away as quickly as possible and reply, "I'm fine, I'm fine." I think he can tell I'm not, though.

He sits down on the chair next to me and puts an arm around me. "Silver, I can tell you're not in the best shape. I may not show it, but this isn't easy for me, either. I'm not immune to grief."

I sigh. "Yeah, but at least you have a way of dealing with your sorrow, and you've still got all your friends. What've I got? Memories?"

He shakes his head. "You've got us. We're all your friends despite what Knux and Shadz try to make you think. Even they've taken a liking to you. I know losing Blaze is probably harder on you than on any one of us, but just remember, you always have me and the others here." Is it me, or did he put an emphasis on the word "me"? "Now, come on, Blaze is gonna go soon, and she wants to talk to you."

We both stand up, and I walk through the somewhat large crowd gathered by Blaze's bed until I get to the purple cat. When I arrive there, there's an eerie silence until I finally work up the courage to say, "So, it's time, huh?"

She nods. "Yes, but before that, I must tell you something, Silver. I've never said this to anyone… but… I…" She pauses for about three seconds. "Could you please come closer?" I walk closer to the bed, and she urges me to come even closer, so I start leaning my head down toward hers, and soon, our faces are only inches apart, and she whispers, "I love you," before she closes the gap between us and presses her lips against mine. This is odd, though… As much as I love her… I'm not feeling anything right now… Why, though? I know I love her, but… maybe it's a different type of love. I'm not… gay, am I? No, I'm not… I hope…

I can hear Sonic mutter from right behind me, "Dammit… There goes my chance…" His chance? Chance at what? I ignore him as Blaze pulls away from our kiss and smiles. I smile back, but it's definitely not the same kind of smile that she has. She takes my hand into hers.

"I'm ready," she says simply to the doctor in the room. The doctor nods and starts turning off the machine that's keeping her alive. Soon enough, her breathing becomes labored, and through that harsh respiration, she says, "Good-bye, everyone. Good-bye, Silver…" I watch her as she closes her eyes and slowly stops breathing, and the hand that was gripping tightly onto mine falls limply onto her body.

Oh, God, the tears are already coming! "No, no, no… Blaze… Why now, Blaze…?" There's only one person in here that's as close to me as Blaze was, and that's Sonic, so I immediately turn around and start crying into his shoulder, hugging him tightly, and he seems rather startled at first, but soon starts rubbing his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion. "How c-can she… she just be g-g-gone like this? It's not fair, Sonic!" Soon enough, everyone starts to leave, but even when everyone's gone, I'm still crying into Sonic's shoulder. "Blaze…"

We eventually have to leave, though, and Sonic offers to walk to my house with me. I accept his generous offer, and we start walking to my home. "Losing somebody is always one of the hardest parts of life…" says Sonic. "No matter how much we prepare for it, it still ends up hitting us right in the heart when it happens. I know exactly how you feel, Silver. My family died when I was young, but I was old enough to remember every detail. I had friends to help me through it, though, and you have friends, too."

I know he's right, but I'm too depressed to say anything in reply. When we finally arrive back at my house, I unlock the door and walk in, but Sonic looks like he's about to go. "You can stay if you like, Sonic…" I suggest quietly. He's about to say something, but I interrupt, "Please…" I need someone here to keep me company for a little while. He sighs and walks into the house, closing the door behind him.

I walk over and sit on the couch, and he does the same, but after we do that, I can feel the tears returning to my eyes, and I try so hard to keep that liquid from streaming down my face, but I can't help but let my face fall into Sonic's shoulder once again as my tears start to stain his cobalt and peach fur. After a few minutes, however, I can hear him sigh. "I can't take this anymore…" He lifts my head, and I'm expecting to see an irritated hedgehog, but instead, I see a loving gaze emanating from his green eyes. He reaches up with a gloved hand and gently wipes away my tears.

And then, he leans in and kisses me… Now this is what was missing when I kissed Blaze. It has sort of a spark, almost… I can't quite describe it, but there's a feeling here with Sonic that wasn't there with Blaze. I don't know what it is about it, but all of my worries and sorrows are just dissipating. After about five seconds, he pulls away from the kiss, and I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Mending a broken heart. Silver, I know how much you loved Blaze, and I know how much she loved you. The first step to mending your heart is to tell you that there's another person that loves you like that. That person is me." He loves me…? "I can't see you cry like this. Now, I'm not asking you to forget about Blaze, but she wouldn't want you to grieve like this. Promise me you'll stop crying like that."

He said he's mending a broken heart? It kinda felt like he was when he was kissing me. "I promise." He smiles and leans in to kiss me again. This time, I kiss back and let him repair my heart…

* * *

_Well, what did you all think? I don't think it's as good as my others, but it's decent. Anyway, for those of you who haven't checked out my profile in a while, I am now accepting requests. I'll accept pretty much any yaoi pairing as long as it's from the cartoons or main games, and maybe Sonic X. No comics or spin-offs, though. There is also an awesome Sonadow story that I read a while back called _Crossroads_ by dib07. If you haven't read it, you really should. Anyway, its sequel hasn't been updated since November. As such, if you'd like, please go spam the sequel, _Crossroads Finale: For You_, with reviews so that dib07 will update it! Well, I forgot to say this, so please review this story, and good-bye till next time!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
